Yuma
by BetaRayThorse
Summary: Three loosely connected sharkbaitshipping snippets. Lunch, Dreams, and Confession.


Shark wandered if Yuma had any idea at all about what he was doing.

"Why are you sitting with me?"

Yuma would always do things like this. If Shark was alone at lunch, he would join him. If he dropped his deck, Yuma would be the first, and sometimes only, person to help him pick it up.

"Because we're comrades!" Yuma chirped. He peered over at Ryoga's shoulder. "Hey, are you going to eat that?"

Ryoga handed him his hotdog. "Help yourself."

Yuma cheered and started to eat it.

When Shark asked about his motive, it was always the same response. Because they had dueled once, and now they were comrades. In other words, they had somehow became friends. Yuma had decided, even though Shark hadn't always been the nicest to him, that they were pals. That meant that Shark was stuck with him.

It was the nicest thing that had happened to Shark in awhile.

Maybe it was because of that he had started to fall for Yuma. He began to find the energetic boy to be, well, charming. He didn't plan on admitting it to anyone.

Ryoga moved his tray out of the way and sat his elbow in its place. "Did you do your homework?"

Somehow, he had ended up watching out for Yuma. He couldn't help but scold him for careless things, like eating only dessert for lunch, or in most cases, not doing his work. Shark was a hypocrite, since he never did it himself, but Yuma never brought that fact up. Shark considered the fact that he was even coming to school good enough.

Yuma's eyes grew wide. "We had homework?"

"Dumbas- Idiot."

Around Yuma, Shark had started to try to keep his language cleaner. The guy was, in one word, innocent. Shark could easily lie and say he didn't want to explain something like what cunt meant again, but if he was going to be honest, it was that he didn't want to corrupt Yuma.

The two of them somehow already saw the world differently, even though they were only a year apart. Shark would always believe a person was evil until proven otherwise, and he wanted to find a wicked expiation behind any good deed. Yuma always wanted to help someone out. He could look at Shark with innocent eyes and forgive him for his past mistakes.

That had to be what Shark liked most about him.

"I was busy reorganizing my deck!" Yuma quickly made up an excuse.

Shark sighed, acting like he wasn't enjoying helping the younger one. "Whatever. We still have awhile left in lunch, so if we work, you should be able to finish it before next class."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If Yuma knew he was making Shark fall in love with him, then he certainly didn't know the consequences of it.

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaark!" Yuma sang.

Ryoga turned around to find a red-faced Yuma in front of him. He was holding something behind his back. Shark raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked tenderly.

Yuma stopped looking embarrassed and grinned instead. He handed the other duelist a box of chocolates and gave him a kiss on the check. Shark was the red one this time.

"Happy birthday, Sharky!"

Ryoga rolled his eyes at the more affection version nickname "Thanks."

Yuma would always remember things like anniversaries and birthdays. Any time Shark dueled, it was his profession now, Yuma would always come to watch and cheer him on. If he was feeling down, the younger duelist would always quickly notice and cheer him up.

Shark loved how sweet Yuma could be.

Shark kissed Yuma again. He was more rough then the younger one had been and wasted no time in deepening the kiss. The other quickly turned submissive.

"Ryoga ..." Yuma moaned.

And then Shark woke up.

His dream had left him panting and his heart racing. It had been once again about Yuma. This time it seemed like he woke up before it progressed too far. He cursed his small bladder and left for the bathroom.

This wasn't the first time he had dreamt about the boy. No, Yuma occupied his dreams almost nightly. Sometimes the dreams would be dirty like the way they seemed to have been tonight, and other times it would just be simple and romantic. Either way, they often left him feeling lonely.

He returned from the bathroom and laid back down on his bed. He eyed his D-Gazer, he always kept it close to him when he slept, and noticed it flashing. Taking it as a hint, he put it on.

He had a new text message. Although most people preferred to call and see the other person's face, sometimes texting was still found to be useful. Like when you didn't want to wake someone up or let them see you.

The text was from Yuma. He wasted no time in opening it.

"_Goodnight Sharc." _Shark raised an eyebrow at the typo. _"Sweet preams!"_

That remark actually got him to smile.

"You don't even know the half of it." He said to himself.

Only Yuma would wish his friends goodnight. It was that kindness, and partly the irony, that made Shark smile. He couldn't help but wonder if Yuma would say the same thing if he knew what his dreams _were_ about.

He noticed a flashing light indicating that there was more to be read.

"_Also, can I borrow some money? Plz?"_

Shark took off his D-Gazer. "Moron."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shark often wondered what he should do with feelings.

"Yuma. Let's go home together."

The younger smiled widely. "You got it!"

Shark rarely requested the other's company, and Yuma always seemed overjoyed when he did.

The question ran through his mind often. Should he confess his feelings to him? Did he want to go into a relationship? He knew he was probably over thinking things, but he didn't want to mess them up. Yuma was… If Shark had to pick a word, innocent. He was innocent in every meaning of the word. He was pure, and uncorrupted. Perverted jokes would go right over his head when Shark use to make them.

"Watcha ya want, Shark?" Yuma asked as they left.

"Is there a girl you like?"

Shark didn't want to corrupt him. He already dreamed about doing things to Yuma that would, surely, change that. He was afraid that he might rush things and scar the boy. He was afraid that his negativity might rub off on Yuma. Most of all, he was afraid that he might get involved with Ryoga's own friends, who were from the part of the world Shark hoped Yuma would never see.

Yuma shook his head and kept walking in long strides. "Nah, not really."

Shark stopped walking. "Do you play for the other team, Yuma?"

He didn't know if Yuma would return his feeling. Before even worrying about what it would be like if they did date, he should be worrying about what would happen if his feelings weren't returned.

Yuma blinked and turned around. "Eh? Play for the other team? What team are you talking about?"

"Are you gay?"

"Nope! I like women." He quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that." There was a pause in conversation. Yuma sensed the awkwardness and tried to start up a conversation again. "What about you Shark? Any girls you like? Or guys?"

Even if Yuma wasn't scared off by a guy had a crush on him, there was still a chance that he would be careful if he learnt even a friend had feelings like that for him. He might not send Shark texts whishing him goodnight anymore in fear of the feeling being misinterpreted. It would be awkward.

And if he was to be honest, Shark didn't think he would be able to stand it if Yuma cut off all ties with him, and he wasn't able to see his happy face anymore.

"No. I don't have a crush on anyone either."


End file.
